Theodore von Irisviel
Theodore von Irisviel 'is a student at Concordia and a member of the Silver Swans house. Out of the eight children born to the Irisviel family, Theodore is the youngest. Despite being the youngest, Theodore prefers to stand up for himself and he hates being viewed as weak or as someone who needs protecting. Theo bears no crest but he is a bow/reason magic user. At the beginning of the school year, he is 19. Profile Theodore was born to the Irisviel family on April 3, ___ along with seven other siblings. Theodore is the youngest out of all his siblings in terms of birth order and has been babied and protected for as long as he can remember. The Irisviel family is a prominent figure in the dye and textiles industry in Eden and both Lord and Lady Irisviel are always busy. With fame comes busy schedules and less time to raise their children properly, as a way to raise the children without having to be at home to do it, the Irisviel family hired maids/butlers to raise the children as if they were their own. As a result of this, each child was raised differently and separately from the others. Theodore, for example, was raised by an old, stern woman who took nothing for granted and constantly warned Theodore that he shouldn't be deceived by appearances because people like to hide behind masks to get what they want. Along with being raised separately, the siblings' personalities and beliefs constantly clash so everyone remains divided. In the past, the Irisviel siblings were close to one another and they would play like they were just a big group of friends and not siblings. However as they grew up each of them grew distant from each other. Oddly enough, each sibling is close to other siblings who share a complementary colour with them. (For example, Theodore and Lavendyr von Irisviel get along but Theo doesn't get along with Siena von Irisviel.) Now that the siblings are enrolled at Concordia together and are in the same house, they find it awkward to speak to one another and choose to talk to other people in an attempt to distance themselves. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. I've ripped edelgards as an example but honestly go ham. ''Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery theodore.png|Theo Ref Screenshot (289).png|Academy Theo with Glasses Screenshot (306).png|Pts Theo Request-1.jpg|Theo (art by Fizz) zz_theo.png|Theo Emoji (art by Anne) angy theo.png|angy theo theo by haru.png|Theo (by Haru) Screenshot (333).png|Baby Screenshot (349).png|Baby but rebellious phase Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Silver Swans